Dream a Little Dream of Me
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: "Okay class, why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?" "Because your toast will get soggy!" — These kids were going to be the death of her, Lucy was sure. But the older brother of one of her students might just make it worth her while. — natsu ო lucy


**summary: **"Okay class, why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?" "Because your toast will get soggy!" — These kids were going to be the death of her, but the older brother of one of her students might just make it worth her while.

**pairings: **natsu ო lucy, gray ო juvia, levy ო gajeel, jellal ო erza, other possible pairings to come

**setting: **non canonverse, this is an au

**notes:** story title is because my best friend was watching supernatural at the time i had this idea (which was quite some time ago, honestly) and that was the episode she was watching. also, i just like it.

**disclaimer: **own nothing

* * *

_._

_{Just like a star across my sky, just like an angel off the page,_

_you appeared in my life}_

_._

* * *

There is a fine line between grace and patience. The former is a sense of elegance, refinement, and charm—while the latter is the capability of being able to handle situations _with_ grace under pressure. Both of these traits are needed in Lucy's line of work, and they were _seriously _being tested.

The blonde sat behind the large oak desk, head in her hands. All around her a war was raging, and after trying to interfere, she decided to pull back and play Switzerland. But cool, calm, collected, and indifferent she certainly was not.

Asuka Connell peered out from under the desk, and up at her. "Miss Lucy, is it safe to come out yet?"

Lucy looked from the little girl in between her feet to the rest of the hyper five-year-olds running around, throwing glitter and craft supplies everywhere. Tired russet eyes closed for a moment, and she gave a long, long sigh before shaking her head.

"I don't think you want to come out anytime soon."

Her only well-behaved student nodded before slipping back into the dark crevice under the desk. To be completely honest, these kids weren't even _her _students, they were a friend's. Indeed, the one and only Erza Scarlet—kindergarten tyrant extraordinaire—apparently had an important appointment that would be taking up all of her day. And she left Lucy—a fifth grade teacher—with her students.

The blonde understood, honestly, she did. Erza was a great teacher, and she didn't leave her little students with just _anyone. _She and Lucy had been friends since college, and so the scarlet-haired woman had decided that the aspiring middle school teacher was trustworthy enough to manage her students while she was away.

Now _that _was a great accomplishment, one that any teacher in Fairy Tail Academy would be proud of. And Lucy was, but she still didn't see why Erza couldn't have a trusted _substitute teacher _to take over for her when she went away. Seeing as how Lucy had to leave her students with a sub so she could supervise twenty-three little kids who seemed like they had drank enough RedBull to keep them going nonstop for _hours. _

Well, except for Asuka, the girl currently hiding under Erza's desk. Lucy knew that she could be energetic as well, but right now, as far as she was concerned, the child was an absolute _angel. _The blonde had known the girl—and her parents—for years. Azlack and Bisca Connell were old friends, and they had a sweet little daughter.

Lucy groaned and laid her head on the desk, resting it on top of her arms. She loved kids, she really did. In fact, she dreamed of having her own someday, but right now she would rather take her chances with a group of testosterone-driven teenage boys.

"Miss Lucy," Asuka's hushed whisper caught her attention, and she lifted her head, "they like it when Miss Erza reads to them. She always does that before naptime."

The blonde leaned down and smiled at the girl before offering her a hand. Asuka smiled back as Lucy pulled her from her refuge spot, and pointed to the shelf filled with dozens of picture books. The fifth grade teacher promptly strode over and plucked one of the treasured books off the shelf, and then cleared her throat.

"Children, how about a story before naptime, okay?"

Everyone froze, and suddenly she had twenty-two bright-eyed five-year-olds dragging out their mats and blankets. Asuka grinned and gave her a thumbs-up before rushing to get her own blanket and mat. After everyone was properly situated and comfortable, Lucy dragged a chair over and seated herself in it.

Sighing in pure relief, the blonde opened the book to the first page. "Okay class, now before I read, Miss Erza wanted me to ask you some questions."

It was the day that the teacher was supposed to go over home and school safety rules, and since Lucy was the honorary member of kindergarten for the day, she would be the one to do it.

"Now, what are you to do if the fire alarm goes off here at school?"

A girl near the back raised her hand. "We're supposed to quietly get into line and follow Miss Erza or another teacher out of the school. And if we catch on fire, we're supposed to stop, drop, and roll."

"Very good." Lucy nodded, impressed. "What if a stranger that you've never seen before comes up to you and asks for help?"

This time, Asuka raised her hand. "Then we need to get an adult, or just run away and tell someone."

Lucy's lips curled into a smile. "Yes, yes that's right. Okay, now why shouldn't you put a toaster in the sink?"

It was quiet for a few moments, before a boy's hand suddenly flew upward. "Because your toast will get soggy!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the class echoed enthusiastically, all grins and smiles and with expressions of 'he's right, that one.'

Lucy felt her left eye twitch, and the palm of her hand met her face.

"He's so smart." a girl near her cooed.

Her friend nodded her head. "Yes, yes."

Meanwhile, Lucy wanted to cry.

* * *

"How was your day?" Lisanna Strauss questioned as Lucy dragged herself into the teacher's lounge later that afternoon.

The blonde fell face first onto the couch. "Ungh."

Levy McGarden, the school's librarian, smiled at her best friend. "Lu, are you okay?"

"I don't understand." the blonde mumbled, turning over onto her back. "How does Erza do it, almost all day, for five days a week? I was drained of my energy by ten in the morning, and we had barely even _started._"

Lisanna hid her smile behind her coffee mug. "Well, I know how you feel. It's hard on you, at least on your first week, but then you really get used to it. Trust me, I've been teaching second grade for two years so I know."

Lucy cast a glance in the white-haired young woman's direction. "Yeah well, first week my foot. I was just needed for _today_, that's all. There will be no five days in a row of this, I assure you. I don't mind helping Erza out, but I have my own class to attend to and _teach. _One that doesn't throw glitter around because it looks like pixie dust, or glue yellow construction paper to the floor because I read them an excerpt from _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Oh but Lucy, you just have to admire their enthusiasm." the school's secretary, Mirajane Strauss, announced as she walked into the room. "Besides, they're little _darlings, _and so adorable."

Laxus Dreyar, vice principal, spoke up from the back of the room. "Yeah well, you try teaching kindergarten for a day, and _then _let's see what you think about it."

Mira smiled and clasped her hands dreamily. "_Oh_, that would be _lovely._"

"We can arrange it, if you really want to do it." Lucy chuckled at her fellow blonde's deadpan tone.

Their dreamer of a secretary waved a hand, snapping out of her fantasy. "Oh no, no. I couldn't. Who would take all the phone calls and make the schedules, and everything that a secretary is required to do? No, that's my job, and I have to see it through."

Laxus lifted his coffee mug to his lips and shrugged, eyes never leaving the newspaper before him. "If you say so."

Mira turned to the blonde sprawled out on the couch. "Oh Lucy, I just came to inform you that there's still a student left in your classroom." she glanced down at her clipboard and flipped through a few pages. "A miss…Wendy Marvel, I believe."

Lucy raised a brow. "Wendy? Why is she still here? It's almost four already."

"I don't know." Mira shrugged. "I just thought I'd tell you. I asked if she wanted me to call one of her contacts, but she insisted on waiting for her ride to pick her up."

The blonde sighed before sitting up and stretching. "Okay, I'll go see what's up."

She stood and exited the room, leaving the others in silence. After a long moment, Laxus sighed and set his mug down.

"Dragneel didn't get here on time today." it was more of a statement than anything.

Lisanna smiled softly at the papers she was grading. "Well, you know him. It's hard to manage everything all at once. I'm sure he didn't forget, maybe time just got away from him."

"You're too nice, Strauss."

Mira took a seat at the table across from her younger sister. "I agree with Lisanna. He would never just forget Wendy, you know that Laxus." she traced the faux marble of the small tabletop. "Aside from that, you know how he is with her. Other than school and work, he almost never lets her out of his sight."

"Which is what worries me more." the blonde man replied gruffly. "He's usually here on time."

Lisanna tossed her red pen at him. "Oh, come on Laxus. You're making everybody glum. Cheer up some, would you?"

He caught the pen without looking. "I'm just saying."

Mira touched her fingers to her lips. "Oh my, my. Is Laxus actually _worrying _about dear little Wendy and her older brother?"

"Hey! I am not! See, this is why I don't hang around you people!"

* * *

Lucy opened her classroom door and peered inside. "Wendy?" she questioned, upon seeing the girl still seated at her desk.

The twelve-year-old jumped and turned to look at her. "Miss Heartfilia!" she fidgeted with the hem of her red skirt. "I-I'm sorry!"

"What?" the blonde blinked. "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't think anyone would still be here, so I didn't check the room. Mirajane came and told me you were still here; has your ride not arrived yet? It's getting so late."

Wendy looked at her, pink blush very much evident. "I-I um, my brother he…I'm still waiting."

Lucy nodded, tapping her cheek with her forefinger. "Okay, so," she brightened, "how about a game?! And if your brother hasn't arrived by then, I'll take you home!"

The midnight-haired girl looked visibly distressed. "B-but! Miss Heartfilia, don't you have papers to grade, and tests to write up, and—!"

"Whoa there, young Padawan, it's fine. Honestly. I thought a game would be more enjoyable for you, but if you want to help me with grading papers, that's fine too." Lucy chuckled.

Wendy nodded once. "I insist. But you don't have to take me home. I can walk, or take the train. Honest."

Lucy raised a brow. "Sweetheart, I don't know where you live exactly, but the residential areas are at least two miles from here, and it'll be dark soon. I'm not letting you walk anywhere except through your front door." Wendy looked like she was about to protest, so the blonde held up a finger. "I insist."

Wendy gave her a small smile.

"You're so serious—not to mention one of my best students." the blonde smiled, cringing a little when she noticed the rather large stack of papers left over from the day before. "I think I could use some of your help. So," she clapped her hands together, "let's get started on these essays, shall we?"

* * *

**end notes: **before anyone even mentions it, _yes _natsu will come in next chapter. i kind of made him sound like a jerk, didn't i? oops. he's not, i promise. also, the toaster conversation is from a piece of welcome to night vale fanart. just so you know. i just thought it would fit a group of five-year-olds.


End file.
